


Milestones

by carpemermaid



Series: Things You Said... [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Cell Phones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family Dynamics, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: The last three times Draco had called him with an emergency was because they were out of crisps, or because he couldn’t work the telly for Teddy’s favourite show. Well, that one had actually been something of an emergency. Teddy loved his show.“Potter! You need to come straight home to your place! He’s—” Draco’s excited tirade broke off. Harry could barely make out the commotion on the other end.





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said over the phone._

Harry’s mobile trilled in his pocket. He fumbled for it, digging his free hand in his jeans while he balanced a cup of coffee and a bag of groceries in the other. He nearly dropped his things, but he managed to save them at the last minute. He frowned when he saw he managed to slosh coffee onto his favourite jumper.

“Ugh. Hello?” Harry said shortly when he flipped his mobile open and accepted the call.

“ _POTTER? POTTER IS THAT YOU? DID IT WORK_?” Draco’s voice sounded loudly in his ear, making him wince and hold the phone away from his head.

“Jesus, Draco, you don’t have to shout. I’ve told you before, you just talk normally,” Harry said.

He knew this would happen when he gave Draco the mobile. It was faster and more discreet than a Patronus, though, and they needed to be able to stay in touch.

“ _Oh, thank Merlin, it worked!_ ” Draco was still talking too loudly, with his mouth too close to the microphone, but Harry knew it would be hopeless to try to get him to speak at a normal volume.

“What do you need?” Harry asked, prepared to circle back to the shops to pick up something else on his way home.

The last three times Draco had called him with an emergency was because they were out of crisps, or because he couldn’t work the telly for Teddy’s favourite show. Well, that one had actually been something of an emergency. Teddy loved his show.

“ _Potter! You need to come straight home to your place! He’s—_ ” Draco’s excited tirade broke off. Harry could barely make out the commotion on the other end.

“Draco?”

“ _I’m here_!” Draco assured him. “ _Look, hurry home, Teddy is finally walking!_ ” Draco exclaimed, sounding like he was swelled up with pride, the way he always sounded when Teddy was doing anything of consequence.

Andromeda was traveling with Draco’s mother for two weeks; Draco was staying with him so they could both watch him and didn’t have to shuffle Teddy back and forth between them.

Harry’s heart jumped into his throat. He glanced around to make sure no Muggles were looking and ducked into an alleyway to Apparate. He couldn’t miss Teddy's first steps!

“I’m on my way right now!” Harry said in a rush.

“ _Hurry up, Potter! You need to see this!_ ” Draco said. “ _I don’t want you to miss it! Come home to us!_ ”

Harry’s breath caught as he snapped his phone shut and shuffled his things so that he could Apparate. With his heart still in his throat, he prepared to turn on the spot and return home to his little family. His boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com)!


End file.
